As a method of mounting a semiconductor chip having electrodes, such as gold bumps, on a substrate by flip-chip bonding, there is a widely used method in which solder is precoated on connecting pads on the substrate and then the solder is fused to bond the gold bumps to the connecting pads. In this bonding method, a gap between the adjacent electrodes of the semiconductor chip becomes fine and the connecting pads are arranged at minute intervals. This increases cost for a process of supplying solder so as not to short-circuit the connecting pads. In addition, when the gold bumps are bonded to the connecting pads, a problem occurs that solder contacts the adjacent gold bumps or the adjacent connecting pads to cause an electrical short circuit. As a method of avoiding these problems, there has been studied a method in which solder is supplied to the gold bumps by transferring solder from a solder sheet to the gold bumps to bond the gold bumps with the connecting pads by solder.